


The Tower

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [16]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fortune Telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau and Molly and fortune cards.





	The Tower

“Here,” Beau said, huffing as she sat down next to him at the fire. He looked over and saw her holding out his old cards to him. She started shaking them when he didn’t take them right away. “Well? You want them or not?”

Molly smiled slightly and took them, shuffling them effortlessly. “Thanks for holding onto them. I don’t think they would have survived living in the dirt for so long.” The others were asleep but Molly couldn’t follow them. He looked at the moon and did some rough calculations. He’d been awake for seventeen hours and revived almost exactly three days ago. He’d been dead for six months. He cleared his throat. “Want your fortune read?”

She gave him a reluctant grin. “Sure. Tell me my future, Mollymauk.”

He nodded and continued shuffling. “Any particular questions? It helps the deck if you say what you want to know.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You never asked that before.”

“I know. I was bullshitting before. This is a real reading. When I bullshit I tell people what they want to hear. A real reading isn’t going to be so rosey. I can still bullshit if you want me to.”

She shook her head. “No. I want a real one. Ask them… I’ll ask about us. The Might Nein. What does the future hold for all of us?”

Molly pulled the card off the top and flipped it around to look at it. Beau shuffled closer to his side to see it. They were both quiet for a moment, staring at the Tower card between Molly’s fingers. Then they bust out in laughter. Uproarious, uncontrollable laughter. Beau had to lean against Molly’s shoulder to keep from laying on the ground.

“Oh, we’re fucked!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth like she was trying to smother the sounds and not succeeding. Molly devolved into panicked giggles. Tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes from how hard she was laughing. “I’m going to die with these people,” she hissed, grinning despite herself.

“Hey!” Fjord exclaimed, his head poking out of the tiny hut Caleb had summoned. “What’s the big idea? Shut up, we’re trying to sleep in here.”

“Go fuck yourself, Fjord,” they said together, laughing louder and holding onto each other to keep from falling over as he scowled and went back inside.

When the laughter finally petered away they awkwardly pulled away from each other, still chuckling quietly. Beau wiped at her eyes with the bottom of her shirt. “Oh shit,” she muttered, her smile falling into a resigned frown. “We’re fucked.”

Molly sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. “Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

“What, no cheesey, bullshit ‘At least we’re together’ line?”

Molly gave her a serious look but she could the mischief in his eyes. “Beau, at least we’re getting fucked together.”

She shoved him away from her, sneering. “That’s gross, fuck you, Molly.”

He laughed and held up his hands. “Sorry, sorry. You set me up for it, I couldn’t resist.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “I guess I did walk right into that, huh? Pull another card. New question.”

Molly hummed and started shuffling again. “Lay it on me, unpleasant one.”

“Who’s going to win the war?”

Molly snorted, idly amused. “That’s not usually the kind of question…” He pulled out a card and paused when he saw what it was. 

Beau moved back next to him and looked at the card in confusion. ”I don’t remember what this one is.”

“It’s the Emperor. Uh, reversed.”

“What does it mean?”

Molly cleared his throat and shook his head. “Nothing. They’re just cards. They don’t actually tell the future.”

Beau raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me that or trying to convince yourself?”

“Beau,” he said, turning to her. “Can we just… sit quietly for a little while?”

“I don’t know, can you?” she teased, still suspicious of his standoffish attitude. They sat quietly for several minutes, watching the fire burn down to embers. “Hey,” she said in the quiet of the night. “You sure you’re alright?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”


End file.
